


Taniec

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Nauka tańca według archanioła [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam się czegoś dowiedział, czyli krótka historia o lambadzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taniec

Kiedy oglądali wieczorem powtórki „Przyjaciół” w telewizji, Samowi przyszło coś do głowy.

— Naprawdę umiesz tańczyć lambadę? — spytał patrząc na tańczącą na ekranie Monicę.

Lucyfer zakrztusił się właśnie popijanym winem.

— Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

— Gabriel coś kiedyś wspominał, że umiesz…

— Cholerny, mały… — mruczał Lucyfer, obiecując sobie w myślach, że jak dorwie Gabriela, to mu wszystkie pióra powyrywa. Ewentualnie wrzuci do klatki.

— Czyli, że umiesz? —spytał Sam, a uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.

— Umiem — potwierdził. — Tak samo jak tańczyć tango, walca, foxtrota, cha-che, rumbe…

Wymieniał tak jeszcze chwilę po czym z iście szatańskim uśmiechem powiedział: 

— Mogę cię nauczyć… jeśli tylko chcesz.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
